A powder coating device known from DE 42 37 111 B4 has a storage container for finely ground powder and a controllable dosing device, with which a powder flow of desired magnitude can be set. The powder flow is supplied to an atomizing device, which distributes the fine particles of the powder flow uniformly in a carrier gas stream. The carrier gas stream with the powder particles is conducted through a pipe system to nozzles, which are provided to discharge the powder mist generated onto the objects to be coated. A targeted application of powder onto print products fresh off the press, for example, is thus achieved, in order to avoid a block formation between the print products.
The present invention is provided to address these and other considerations.